


Lessen Your Burdens

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ancient Legend reference, Kathryn feels overwhelmed, These two are in love dammit, angsty, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Kathryn is feeling overwhelmed with having to constantly be the Captain. She feels as though her only state can only be that of the Captain, and rarely ever Kathryn. Chakotay is there to help her, as he once promised he would be.Fictober day #23: "You can't give more than yourself."





	Lessen Your Burdens

“I’m so overwhelmed, Chakotay.” Tears were pooling in Kathryn’s eyes. “I feel like no matter what I do to keep everyone safe, there’s always something going wrong. For every successful negotiation there’s two more near death experiences.”

“We’re still here though, Kathryn.” He said gently. “You are doing so much to keep us all safe, to gain us safe passage. Kathryn, you made a deal with the _Borg_, for heaven’s sake. This crew is incredibly grateful that you are the one leading us.”

“But I still have sent people to their deaths. I have put this crew at risk so many times.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I feel so overextended. I feel like I’m trying to be a Captain that my crew feels comfortable approaching, a Captain that leads fearlessly, a Captain that other people we encounter know not to mess with. I don’t have time to just be… me. I don’t have time for Kathryn. I don’t…fuck.” Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as the tears started flowing freely.

“You can’t give more than yourself, Kathryn.” Chakotay moved closer to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. “You are overextended. You know that you can always put things on me. I told you that I would make your burdens lighter, and I meant it. You deserve time to just be Kathryn and enjoy yourself.” 

“I don’t have time.” She whispered. “I have to Captain this ship. I have to handle negotiations…”

“Kathryn.” He said gently. “I want you to take time for yourself. You are allowed to be a person, you are allowed to pursue your interests out here.”

It was silent for a moment. Chakotay held Kathryn as she cried, whispering words of comfort in his native language. He was repeating the words his mother always said to him whenever he had been upset. Slowly, Kathryn’s tears subsided and she reached for Chakotay’s free hand, threading their fingers together.

“Your language is so beautiful.” She looked up at him. “What were you saying?”

“It translates roughly to ‘_your soul is weary now, but hold steady, for brighter days are coming._’ My mother used to say it to me whenever I was feeling overwhelmed or upset.” He smiled gently. “I can teach you to speak it, if you’d like. I have some Holodeck time set away after tomorrow’s shift."

Kathryn’s eyes brightened, but she still sounded hesitant. “I would love that but I don’t want to take up your own time.”

“Nonsense, I want to share this time with you.” He squeezed her hand gently. “How about this, we can run whatever program you want, and I’ll give you a basic lesson in my language. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful.” She smiled brightly. “Perhaps you can tell me your ancient legend again.”

Chakotay’s laugh warmed her soul. “I’d be happy to.” 

She kissed him briefly before resting her head on his chest once again. “I don’t know how I’m going to find the time to do the things I want to.”

“I’ll help you.” He said. “If you ever need a moment to step back, I will be there to take over until you’re ready to return.”

“Thank you, Chakotay.” She whispered. “Your continued support never fails to amaze me.”

“I love you, Kathryn. It’s only normal for me to want to lessen your burdens.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm kind of excited to share tomorrow's story. It's already written, and it's a bit of a longer one, but I hope it'll be... satisfying. It's going to be a lot of J/C goodness. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
